


Not Quite Alice

by AnCoinin



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Humor, Hybrids, Magic, may or may not have a relationship, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnCoinin/pseuds/AnCoinin
Summary: A Monsta X au based off of the Disney 'Alice in Wonderland' film. GOT7 will only be minor characters in the story.Written from the perspective of the reader.Rated T for safety because I don't know how to work to a plan.An important note: THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE STORYLINE, IT WILL DEVIATE.Alice falls down the rabbit hole on the way home from work and finds herself in the, quite frankly, bonkers world of Wonderland; where she could swear she recognises some of the strange characters she meets. They are all convinced she is the one they have been waiting for. However there is one, rather large, issue. She is not quite Alice. In fact, she isn't Alice at all.'I may not know where I am, or how I got into this situation. But I do know one thing for sure.I am not  Alice.'





	1. A Rabbit Man with Impeccable Dress Sense

The wind whips my damp skirt around my knees as I tiredly stumble down the gravel path towards my home. It cuts straight through my thin, red cardigan and holed, stripy stockings, chilling me thoroughly. The rain drizzles down through the canopy over my head, not enough to soak me, but more than enough for discomfort. My headband does little to keep the hair left untied out of my face. Strands of honey blond hair blow with the wind, curling over my cheeks and tangling in the air, even though it's wet and sticks to my skull. My boots kick up rocks haphazardly, scuffing the already damaged surface further. Work had been hectic. I never wanted to see another coat hanger again, what with how messy the changing rooms in the charity shop had gotten.  
_'Lord, if people could just learn to hang their clothing back up properly. I'm not even getting paid for this... I mean, beyond free cake every now and again.'_

  
Digging in my pocket, I pull out my phone in its battered blue case. Clutching it close to my body, I turn up the music in my ears further. This does little to battle the noise of the traffic I hear through my music, even though I am walking through a small forested reserve as a short cut. The bushes dotting edges of the slim path seem to reach out towards me in the low light and my cardigan keeps catching on them. Sighing, I disentangle myself again and hoist my small backpack further up my shoulders. Not much further now. Just the hill and then I'm back on my street. I can almost feel my bed and a large cup of hot tea beckoning towards me. My eyelids flutter down, long lashes obscuring my vision as I imagine my bed with its two old duvets and mirad of mismatched pillows and large teddy bears.  
I am more than ready to be home.

 

A heavy gust of wind buffets against me as I begin to trudge down the steep hill, knocking me off balance. I throw my arms out to the side, catching myself with all the grace of someone who regularly walks into walls. If you're wondering what that means; it means I have none what so ever and I stumble around like I'm on stilts. My steps are ungainly as I try to avoid the dips in the path. I suceed just barely and I throw my hands up into the air in celebration, unleashing a cheer of pride. As soon as I remember I am in public, even though it's late in the afternoon, I quickly slap my hands over my mouth, glancing around me in embarrassment. After doing a quick pocket check to make sure I hadn't dropped my phone or anything else, I begin to finish my decent down the hill. My thoughts returning to my bed and a hot drink once more.

  
_'Just a few more steps. I'm nearly there. And then tea and snuggly blankets.'_

  
Suddenly the balance I was so proud of regaining leaves me. Quickly I find myself tumbling down towards the ground and the bottom of the hill. I windmill my arms frantically but it is to no avail. Air rushes around me. I can see the trees growing smaller and smaller, blurring, before being eaten up by the darkness crawling up the sides of my vision. The reserve I was walking through becoming naught but a small circle of light above me. I scramble around trying to find something to stop or at least slow down my free fall, but there is nothing to grasp in the blackness around me. Terrified and bewildered, I curl up in a tiny ball as I drop further and further, plummeting down what seems to be an unending hole. I screw my eyes shut, tears leaking down my cheeks slowly, trails of ice against my skin. Time seems to slow down around me, my blood pounding through my veins and my mind blank in fear. All I can hear is the boom of my pulse, the rush of my decent and the strong beat of music in my ears: the voice of Monsta X's rapper echoing through my mind frantically;

**_'I’ll be your king, and, baby, you’ll be my queen....'_ **

 

 

My bottom hits a surface with a dull thud and I fall sideways, still too scared to uncurl from my perceived safety. Fabric brushes against my arms and the black behind my eyelids changes to a blood red as light surrounds me. I hear a faint voice muttering unintelligible words through the roar of blood and music in my ears and I can only respond by curling up into a tighter ball.

  
_'Please don't let this be the guy who tried to kidnap that little girl.'_ I beg within my mind. The area I had grown up in had had several missing children over the years and while I am past 20 in age, I still have no intention in joining them. The slow trickle of tears down my cheeks begins again and my breath speeds up, catching in my throat. I don't know what to do. None of the self defence lessons I have attended had prepared me for anything like this. The footsteps slowly grow louder and I can hear the creak of a door before its snaps closed. The click sends a shock through my system and a quiet whimper makes its way out of my mouth.

  
The footsteps grow louder again, moving undoubtably towards where I am. I try to make myself as small as possible, pulling my legs closer towards my body. I can feel my heart in my throat. The red behind my eyelids grows brighter as a kerosene lamp is held above my body and I can feel the warmth of the flame near my side, battling the chill remaining from the earlier wind and drizzle. I squeeze my eyes further shut, trying to deny the reality I had found myself in.  
This cannot be happening.  
A warm hand gently brushes the hair off my face and I flinch away. My eyes flash open in an instant, my gaze flicking around frantically. I can barely see in the dim light, everything draped in shadows. A man towers above me, the ornate lamp in his hand illuminating his angular face and glinting off the specticles obscuring his dark eyes. His hair falls messily into his face. The strands glow wine red and glitter with golden specks that fall onto the sharp plains of his face. His hand is resting against the curve of my cheek, thumb stroking towards my lips absentmindedly as his gaze bores into me. My eyes widen, tears staining my cheeks red and weighing down my eyelashes, as I gasp in fright, confused by the situation. Everything about him seems out of place and time to me; from the old lamp in his hands, to the delicately embroidered suit fitted to his slim shoulders. However, the one thing I cannot help but focus on is the pair of stark white ears perched on the top of his head. One of the ears flops to the side as he tilts his head, curiosity abundant in his eyes.

  
_'_ _Those are rabbit ears._  
_He has rabbit ears._  
 _That's kind of cute._  
 _I was kidnapped by a rabbit man with impeccable dress sense._  
 _Work has driven me insane.'_

 

  
"Alice!" An excited voice chimes, originating from the figure above me. It breaks through my stupor and rambling thoughts, reminding me of where I am. "This time I'm sure I've gotten it right. You have got to be Alice."

I gape at him, my mouth hanging open slightly.  
_'Alice? Alice!? I don't even know anyone called that!'_  
I may not know where I am, or how I got into this situation. But I do know one thing for sure.  
I am not Alice.


	2. You Exasperating Fairy Light!

**“This time I’m sure I’ve gotten it right. You have to be Alice!”**

  
_'Maybe I’m dreaming,'_ I think as I stare at the strange man before me. His ears and nose twitch impatiently as he stares back, waiting for a response. Through the silence the metronome of a clock beats, almost as if it were chanting an incantation over us. The light radiating from the lamp swings gently with each tick of the timepiece tucked into the man’s pocket. My mind seems to blank out as I meet his gaze, magic and time swirling around in his bright eyes. Slowly, I realise his hand still rests against my cheek and my eyes flick towards it. Following my change of gaze the man looks at his hand. Long fingers flutter against my cheek, and then gently trail along my skin to tuck the loose strands of my fringe behind my ear, flicking the remaining earbud out in a smooth motion. Loud chiming breaks through the spell of my stupor and I jerk backwards, scrambling away from him and tangling my limbs in the disheveled bedding I had landed on. The man blinks at me, before dropping the lamp to check his pocket watch.

  
“I’m late!” He exclaims, voice worried. “Oh, I am very late! Hatter will not be happy. In fact, he’ll be mad!” He fumbles the watch closed, the delicate chain tangling in his hands as he shoves it back in his pocket. He rushes away toward the door and wrenches it open, jerking to a sudden pause right after; a thought seemingly striking him. He turns to face me, shadows climbing his delicate features.

  
“You, Alice-” His voice is still light, but there is an undertone of warning to it. “Do not leave that bed. I'm rabbit stew if I lose you.” And with that last sentence the door clicks shut behind him. The sound seems to reverberate around the room, as I am left with only the fallen lamp for company.Awkwardly, I shuffle forward on the bed, glancing at the door repeatedly, to make sure the strange rabbit man did not return. Once I reach the end of the mattress I lean over the edge, hunching over in an odd ball to grab the handle of the lamp. I am surprised by how cool the metal is, considering the light inside, and as I pick it up I can hear a muffled shout.

  
“Hey! Just what are you doing?” My fingers slip in shock, nearly dropping the lamp back to the floor. “Don’t drop me!” The voice orders indignantly. I swing my gaze around the room frantically, trying to locate who was speaking, but there is no one else in sight. Bringing the lamp up to eye level, I notice that it shaped more like a strange cage than an oil lamp and I automatically begin to fiddle with the lock to look inside.

  
_Wonderful._

_My curiosity is never ending._

_I just saw a bunny man and now I’m opening the door of what looks like a cage._

_What a good idea._

  
While I’m musing I manage to flick the small latch and bolt across, allowing me to swing open the pint-sized door. Holding my breath unconsciously I pull on the handle, light flooding out quickly. However, whatever is inside apparently does not feel I am quick enough and shoves against the metal until it can slip through the gap allowing freedom. My mouth drops slightly and I stare at the sight. There, in front of me, is what seems to be a floating, dancing ball of flames and light.

  
“Argh, it was so cramped in there!” The voice from before exclaims. “It’s so good to be able to stretch my limbs.” I blink several times at the ball. It has to be the source of the voice, there is no one else around. Unfortunately, one part of its sentence strikes me as off.  
“Ummm -“ I half whisper, “- you don’t have limbs?”  
“Metaphorically, silly Toki” It responds, exasperated. “I am literally a ball of Fiend Fire; of course I have no limbs.” A new silence hangs in the air in response.

  
"Okay, yep," I mutter to myself. "A rabbit man and a floating ball of light. I'm insane, I have officially lost it, the marbles are gone, the screws have fallen out and there isn't a screwdriver in sight." The ball of light seems to stare back at me, it's gaze judgmental, which is completely impossible, because it has no eyes.

  
"I hardly think you are insane." A new voice has joined the group. It sounds cultured, but there is a hint of mischief to the pitch and flow of it's sentence. I whip my head around, trying to find the source, but am unsuccessful.  
"Over here," the voice chuckles deeply from the direction of the door the rabbit man had left through. I squint my eyes in an attempt to see through the murky light, but am unable to see who had spoken.   
"Over where?" I grumble, not pleased to have a new disembodied voice to converse with. Laughing at my obvious displeasure, the ball of fire floats lightly over to the door, seeming to beckon me to follow it. I stare in disbelief at it, there is no way I am going over there.  
"Are you more insane than I am?" I bluster, "The rabbit man could be back any second and then lord knows what he'll do to me if I disobey!"

 

The ball of light seems to pause for a second and then turns to face me.   
"First of all; I was in that lamp for six years, heck if I am staying in this room and I need you to open the door." It's voice is reasonable, but still steely in tone. "Secondly, who knows what he'll do if he comes back and you're still here."   
The idea is more than enough to have me scrambling off the bed; securing my bag back over my shoulder clumsily and checking my pockets to ensure I have everything. I stumble over in the direction of the ball of fire and the voice, the room still too dim for me to see the floor properly. The door is made of stained oak and the handle is a soft bronze. The metal is cool and smooth beneath my hand when I go to turn the knob.

  
"- Yah, Pabo! It's locked!" Jumping, I pull my hand back sharply in shock as if I'd just been burnt. "He took the keys with him, Toki, and with it locked... Well, it's simply impassable."   
"Then how do you expect me to leave?" I am beyond frustrated at this point, feeling as if they are tugging me one way and then another.  
"The other door, obviously." I am promptly informed, as unhelpful as the tip is.   
"Look down, silly Toki." The ball of light sounds mischievous and I just glare at it.   
"Right, thanks," I mutter sarcastically, before squatting down to look at the bottom of the door as directed. Right next to the hinges I spot a tiny door - a perfect replica of the larger one - just the right size for a small rabbit to fit through and just the wrong size for me. I poke the door curiously, but it doesn't budge.

  
"It's locked and besides, I would never fit through there, you exasperating fairy light." I am ready to just give in by this point.   
"I am not a fairy light!" It sounds offended and I can feel the heat of the glare it is sending in my direction. "I told you, I am a Will O' the Wisp."   
"You told me you are a literal ball of Fiend Fire, not a Will O' the Wisp," I retort back quickly, done with its antics. "And I know my Irish Mythology, Will O' the Wisps are called fairy lights anyway."   
"I'm not a fairy light!" The grumble is almost sulky. "I am Ner.... Fairy light indeed." The last phrase is scoffed indignantly.   
"Well, Ner." I emphasise what seems to be the Fiend Fire's name to make a point. "If you had actually told me that in the first place instead of being round about, I might have had something to call you other than Fairy Light." By half way through the sentence my hands have landed on my hips and I am cocking my head in irritation, foot tapping slightly.

  
"Are you two quite done?" The cultured voice speaks before Ner has any chance to respond. "I am quite tired of waiting to open."   
I blink my eyelids slowly in response, the words ticking over in my brain.

_Waiting to open?_

_Like open the door?_

_No, but he would have said..._

_He can't possibly be saying-_

_No no no no no_

_I cannot handle a Beauty and the Beast._

_A rabbit man and a floating ball of mythological light are more than enough insane for me..._

  
"Please," I beg, my mind reeling. "Please do not tell me you are the door. You cannot possibly be the door. That...No."   
"Quite right you are," The voice chuckles. "A talking door? How ridiculous an idea. That would be incredibly undignified. No, my name is Jinyoung. I'm the Dokkaebi stuck working the locks on these doors." The humour in his voice, and it is obviously male by now, seems bitter and resentful.

  
_...Oh yes, wonderful._

_That's so much more realistic._

_A talking door?_

_What was I thinking?_

_Obviously he would be a Dokkaebi._

_What else?_

  
"So," I pause trying to remember if I had ever heard that name in all the mythology I have read about. "Okay then." I resign myself to accepting the insanity and just hoping this is one weird dream. "A Dokkaebi. Just...Please don't ask me to pull a sword out of your chest."   
"I'm stuck in a lock, little Toki. I'd say you're safe from swords for now." The humour in this sentence is slightly kinder, but there is still bite to his dry tone. "Now, if you will, I am quiet ready to open the door."  
"I won't fit!" I remind him, beyond exasperated with with events of the day. "I am human! Not a bunny!"

  
A silence hangs in the airs, my words ringing and seeming to bounce off the walls, mocking me.

  
"Oh, did I not mention-" Ner seems to cackle as they speak. "You just need some Drink Me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soonish, because it's nearly done. The chapter was getting super long so I needed to cut it XD   
> I definitely won't have a schedule to work to, because I am writing three different things at the moment.   
> But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would love to get some feedback! 
> 
> ~ An Coinin


	3. Cinnamon, nutmeg and pear

** "Oh, did I not mention? You just need some Drink Me." **

With a loud pop, reminiscent of a champagne bottle opening, Ner seems to produce an old rusted chest from within their flames. The tarnished wood is cold to the touch and it's lock clicks as I flip open the lid to look inside. The lining shines golden in the low light, the wood gleaming in the glow.

  
Tiny, glass bottles clink as the brightly coloured liquid in them swishes around. Each has a cork to close it and a identification tag tied to its neck with ribbon that matches the potion. I run my fingers over the top of them in curiosity, listening to the chime of them hitting each other. The labels are written on old, yellowed parchment that reflects the cracks and bubbles in the eclectic mixture of flasks.

Gently poking the label on the closest one, I attempt to decode the floral lettering, but the strokes seem to jumble and writhe under my gaze, forming new words as I watch. I swipe the back of my hand over my eyes, trying to rub away the swimming of the swirls of ink, but it is to no avail.

The deep chuckle sounds through the room again, the brass of it hitting my bones. I glare at the door, hopping I am looking in the right direction, tilting my head in an irritated question.

"Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction." The chuckle continues in Jinyoung's words. My brow furrows further and I scowl at the door.

"I cannot read the directions, the words won't stay still!" I grit the words out, beginning to loose the remaining grasp on my temper. "I don't even know what I am looking for!"

There is a new pause of silence and I can almost hear Ner thinking over their response to my outburst.

"I am not particularly prone to being helpful..." The Fiendfire's voice maintains its childish air, even now as it muses out loud. "But if I were to be, I might suggest thinking about what you want the potion to do and then scanning the labels again."

I turn the advice over in my mind, watching the writing absently as it flickers around through words. I feel a whispering in my mind, seeming to come from the wood itself. It curls around, tendrils beckoning, stroking at the edges of my consciousness, writhing like the letters themselves.

_'What do you desire, little one? I can give you so much, you need only ask.'_

The sweet words pull me to lean closer to the chest and I feel helpless to break the spell it is weaving over me.

_'Do you want eternal happiness? You need only take it. One sip, little one. One sip and the world could be yours.'_

I reach my hand out towards a bottle, fingers twitching against my will. It seems to glow, calling to me, and I am fast lost to its thrall.

_'Just one sip, little one. That's right, one sip and I will give you your happy ending. One tiny sip.'_

_Just one sip?_ The thought is mine this time and I shake my head, freeing myself from the cloudiness of the whisper's cold fog.

_No._

_Ner said to think of what I want._

_What do I want?_

_Freedom..._

_The door!_

_I need to fit through the door._

The Whisper seems to scream in my mind, sensing me beginning to break it's hold, ripping away its claws. 

_'I can give you what you want! Don't fight it, little one, don't fight me. Just Let Go.'_

It's words are no longer promising and sweet, but dark and slimy. They drip through the edges of my conscious as it desperately clings to it's tenuous grip on my mind. 

_I need to fit through the door._

_I need to fit through the door._

_I need to fit through the door._

I repeat the phrase like a mantra in my mind. Holding on to the words like a shield against the cold grasping of the Whisper, I focus my gaze on the bottles before me. The letters continue to swim in my gaze and I narrow my eyes, hoping they would finally focus. 

_'Let me in, little one. You don't need to leave, that world is not important. Just listen to me, I am all you want!'_ The Whisper feels colder in its rage, claws turning into shattered icicles in my mind. 

_I need to fit through the door._

_I need to fit through the door._

_I need to fit through the door._

The ink continues to flicker around on the parchment, seeming to mock my attempt and I rack my brain to search for the right question. 

_...Bunny._

_The door was the right size for a bunny._

_I need to fit through the door-_

_I need to be the size of a bunny!_

I blink as the letters seem to stutter and pause, almost forming a word in front of me, but it doesn't last long. 

_Close._

_I'm close._

_I need to be the size of a bunny to fit through._

_I- I want to be the size of a bunny?_

The movement of the ink slows and the screaming of the Whisper shorts out. Silence reigns in my mind, but I can still feel it there, skulking at the edge of my conscious, cold and feral in rage.

_I want to be the size of a bunny!_

The thought is triumphant and I know I have it right this time. I chant the words, unaware I am whispering them aloud, watching as the strokes of ink swirl and convulse upon the label of a small, battered bottle. 

"Drink me?" I pause, a hand reached out holding the label, uncertain. "How do I know what it will do?" 

_'You asked for it, little one, it's the desire you chose. You want to be the size of a bunny and that... I will give you.'_

The Whisper is poisonous and I hesitate at the tethered rage in it's tone. I slowly weigh the options in my mind, trying to decide if I should take the bottle. The words are beginning to fade on the tattered parchment, the ink slowly greying and sinking into the yellowed paper. I don't have long to pick up the bottle, the possibility of losing the chance at freedom enough to spur me into action. The flask is small enough it fit into the palm of my small hand easily. The clear, amber liquid inside flows sluggishly as I tip the bottle slightly, viscous drops beading along the sides. 

_'Half the bottle, little one.'_ The words are disgruntled, but this time I can tell they are the truth. _'Half and no more. There is your freedom.'_

The last of the black tendrils of the Whisper retreat from my mind bitterly and I slowly reconnect with reality. The chest still sits before me, but it is empty; the lining is dull, rusted copper, the wood that was gleaming is battered once more, and the only bottle is sight the one clutched in my hand. I blink in surprise, lifting my head to look at Ner in confusion. 

"What....just happened?" I mutter, still trying to process it all. "Where are all the bottles gone?"

"You just encountered a Whisper," Their voice holds an emotion I cannot identify, but I watch them silently, hopeful for an explanation. "And had the strength of will to say no to its offerings, I am impressed. I wasn't certain you would come out of that."

"I-I...You...what?" The words slip out of my mouth unbidden, as I gape.

"That-" Jinyoung's voice is tight and controlled, vastly different from the tone he had spoken in before. "-was a very dangerous move, Teine Sidhe. A Whisper's box? You gave her a Whisper's box and - what - just hoped for the best? Just hoped she would be stronger than it's thrall? That she would say no when it _promised her her heart's desire_? " The Dokkaebi's anger is like ice, harsh and freezing, a gale towards Ner. 

"She said no," The Wisp sounds like an admonished child, sulking. "And she has the Drink Me." 

I can almost see the argument brewing in the air, Jinyoung's rage at Ner's actions still unquenched. I turn my attention back to the bottle in my hand and tug at the cork gently. It pops out easily, almost noiselessly. I swirl the liquid around again, before lifting the flask up to my nose to sniff at it suspiciously. It smells like honey and ginger, far more appetising than I had expected. 

"Half the bottle." I murmur to myself, repeating the Whisper's instructions. "Half and no more." I pause, hesitant. "Right, bottoms up, I guess." The flavour explodes over my tongue at the first slight sip. Cinnamon, nutmeg and pear fill my senses, spicy and sweet, none of the honey and ginger I had expected. The flavour is delicious, but the potion clings to my mouth and throat, viscous.

_Half a bottle._ I remind myself once more, the flavour's temptation still strong. I can feel Ner and Jinyoung's gazes upon me, their argument interrupted by me drinking the potion.

The tingle of fruit slowly fades from my tastebuds, leaving behind the strong bitterness of roast coffee and dark chocolate, the flavour robust and full.

I push the cork back into the neck of the bottle, sealing it closed and blink as I realise the amber liquid has changed colour, the tone deeper and more red, like port and raspberry sauce. Pushing the potions change to the back of my mind, I glance at where Ner floats next to the lock on the smaller door.

"I-" I pause, surveying my limbs. "I don't feel different?" Gently, I tuck the bottle into my small backpack, poking at the contents, wondering if any of it would be helpful to me anymore. Ruffling through the pockets in the sides of my skirt I pull out my phone and keys, tucking them in next to the flask. I look around the room, but nothing catches my eye except the long ribbon hanging off a short table next to me, which I shove into my pocket, unsure why I had grabbed it. I carefully zip the bag closed, ensuring nothing can fall out easily and clip the cover closed, as a second precaution.

Silence floats through the room and I look back towards Ner in query, wondering why they hadn't responded. The ball of light seems to have turned their back on the small door and it's lock, the air of a sulky child drifting around them.   
Slowly I notice a tingling creeping up my fingers and toes, the sensation similar to the prickling you get after blood flow begins to return to a limb that had fallen asleep. The feeling is familiar yet otherworldly to me and I wriggle my fingers around curiously as it climbs along the nerves in my limbs, slowly wrapping around my body. Soon, my skin begins to feel taught, stretched across bones that are too large. I squeak as the sensation takes over my whole body, squeezing me smaller and smaller.

The room spins around in my vision and I start to panic. I grab my bag, holding it closer to my body, a useless shield. Everything blurs and grows, shadows looming larger and larger on walls that take up my whole world. I hear a loud whistling in my ears and I screw my eyes shut tightly. The noise gets louder, before suddenly there is nothing. I feel like I am floating in the black of my eyelids, everything lighter that I have ever felt. A breath is caught in my throat, the strangeness surrounding me slowly fading from my senses, but a feeling of different remains.

"I told you it was fine!" Ner bursts out and I open my eyes wide in shock at the unexpected words, spinning to face the source of the noise.

Scrambling backwards, I trip and fall. My hands pull me further back along the hardwood as I stare up at the now giant ball of flickering flame floating before me. Whipping my head around I take in the changes through out the room, everything looming above me, giant and threatening in this new world.

_Well._

_That's different._

It only takes a moment before I look down at myself in utter bewilderment. My hands seem small and dainty, though the bone structure is the same as ever. I wriggle my tiny fingers and bring them up to brush along my face, poking my nose and tucking messy strands of hair away from my eyes, my mind flicking to the elastic on my wrist.

"What... Happened?" I ask in curiosity, as I shove my hair back into a loose bun, a habit I had formed for when I was concentrating on a particularly complex drawing. As distracted as I am by my predicament, I barely notice as my wrists and palms graze soft fur on the top of my head and my ears twitch in response. I can almost feel the gazes flicked to me in response, breaking the glaring tension between the other two.

"Drink me." Jinyoung's voice is reminiscent of someone quoting a dictionary and I almost want to take notes to remember later. "A potion that allows the user to change one aspect about themselves. It can only be acquired from a Whisper, a shade only able to exist in the physical realm by tying itself to a container and living off the physical form of others. Apparently, Drink Me tastes very nice."

I pause, blinking, for a few seconds before my need to keep track of the strangeness wins over and I pull out the battered notebook from my bag. The pen on the side is twisted at an odd angle in its elastic binding and I have to tug at it to get it to unclip. I quickly search for an unused page, flicking past several filled with scribbles sketches and neat notes. My hand writing is shaky with adrenaline as I jot it down, a memo of what the strange flask was filled with plus the Whisper's strange voice and instructions.

"So..." I pause, feeling silly about needing confirmation. "The potion.... Shrunk me?"

"Precisely," the Dokkaebi confirms, "You are now the size of a bunny. As you asked."

Ner seems impatient as they float beside me, muttering under their breath.

"Can we go now? I am ready to be out is hell hole."

I scowl at them before I wonder over the the now tall door, securing my backpack to my back safely. This time, when I look at the wooden structure, I can see all the fine details carved into the grain. There are elegant swirls spiralling over the frame and the handle itself is a piece of bronze, twisted delicately. I cannot help but trace the lines, the wood warm where the tips of my fingers graze it. Eventually my hand comes to rest on the knob and I hesitate, almost waiting for Jinyoung to interrupt once again.

"Will-" I pause. "Will it open this time?" 

In response, I hear a small click and I can feel the metal give beneath my palm. Following the movement, I twist the handle, holding my breath as light filters through from the other side. I poke my head through the gap, staring wide eyes at the lit corridor in front of me. 

Gathering my wits, I push the door slightly further open and slip through. The hall is quiet, the only sound the cracking of the giant candles that seem to float far above me, their light barely reaching down to the floor where I am.   
A half crash sounds behind me as the door opens the rest of the way, curtesy of a large ball of flame. I glare at Ner for breaking the silence and glance around nervously, hoping no one had hear the noise. 

"If we get caught..." I whisper quickly, still terrified of what the rabbit man might do should he find I had disobeyed.   
Ner seems to roll their eyes, before they begin to float down the corridor, bobbing gently as they move. I quickly rush back to the door, poking my head back into the bedroom. 

"Um, thanks, Jinyoung." I say into the darkness, the Dokkaebi's rich chuckle filling the air around me. "Is there any way to get you out that door before I leave?"

The wood against my palm seems to glow with warmth and a small smile creeps onto my face for the first time since I had left work and it had begun to rain. 

"You're most welcome, little Toki." He replies quietly. "We shall see when you reach the front door; you won't get out of here without me in here to unlock it." 

I nod quietly and pulling the door shut behind me out of habit, scurry down the hallway to catch up to Ner, who is waiting impatiently at the far end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one is curious, The Whisper is my own creation. They are a shade with no physical or even no physical form, they are more of an idea than anything else. They can interact with the physical realm by tying themselves to some form of container where they then tempt people by offering them their hearts deepest desire. This can be counteracted if the person is able to refuse and asks for something else. As their power stems purely from desire, it must be something the person Wants rather than Needs, hence why 'Alice's wording was so important. 
> 
> Also, I put a hint in for a future post twist, see if you can spot it and warm out what's going to happen. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ An Coinin

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a second chapter, but updates will probably not be regular as I am working on this in my own time, when I get inspiration.  
> However, I do intend to update and keep this going. Hopefully.


End file.
